


In the aftermath of a case

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alec travels with Sam and Dean and is a part of the family, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Simon Said, Gen, Mild Language, No Pulse, Post-Dark Angel, Same Performer in Different Roles, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: The case with Ansem and Andrew — their abilities specifically — stirs memories for Alec. Dean is here to listen.
Relationships: Alec McDowell | X5-494 & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	In the aftermath of a case

**Author's Note:**

> My muse seems to be finally returning after time of an inactivity, thank god. Writer's block sucks T_T
> 
> Anyway, after seeing Simon said and twins' powers in action, I thought of Mia and Psy-Ops, and this fic was born. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Something is wrong with the kid, he can tell —Al doesn’t show it of course, drinking beer with mask of nonchalance, and to others he may appear relaxed, but Alec is second him in personality, so Dean knows what signs to look for, — and while Sam discusses some computer stuff with Ash, the older Winchester goes to the table where his clone sits to find out what’s wrong, his own beer in hand.

“Hey, Al,” he calls as he sits down across from Alec, and places his beer on the table. The younger man flinches, looking at Dean. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Nothing interesting, “Alec says, and plasters a smile, the same one Dean uses when he tells people he’s okay (when in truth he’s not alright), so they would leave him alone.

Dean gives his clone a flat look, totally unconvinced.”Don’t give me that. I can tell something is bothering you, so spill.” 

Alec’s smile falls as he sighs heavily, realizing he didn’t fool his donor, even for a sec. “Sorry. It’s just… “He pauses for a moment, twirling the beer as he searches for the right words…”the case, or rather, Andrew and Ansem’s abilities reminded me of _that_ place. And I’m… still shaken a bit, I guess.” 

Yikes. Dean winces at this. In the time he and Sam knew Alec, the transgenic told them (but it was enough to know what it was hell for Alec and the others. Dean could honestly say he was glad the place was gone) about his life at Manticore a little bit, before he became free and met them, Psy-Ops included.

“Their abilities reminded you of Psy-Ops,” Dean says, mentally kicking himself for being so slow on the uptake. Damn it! He should have noticed and realized sooner what seeing how Andrew and Ansem screwed with people’s heads would remind Alec of how those Manticore fuckers screwed with his own head.

Some big brother he is.

“Yeah,” Alec smiles weakly, green eyes, same as Dean’s, showing how shaken he was by what happened today. “A little _too close_ to home for my liking and comfort.”

“I’m sorry,” the older Winchester apologizes. “Sammy and I should have noticed it sooner.”

“Don’t be,” Alec brushes the apology off. “We had other things to worry about, and I’ll be okay soon. But thanks for worrying.”

“Don’t mention it, little brother,” Dean replies, and reaches across the table to ruffle Alec’s hair which earns him a glare and he laughs as the younger man bats his hand away.

Alec only huffs in reply as he fixes his hair. Then he looks at the bar where Ellen, Jo, Sam and Ash engaged in the conversation just like the two of them.

“Do you think it was a good idea to tell Harvelles and Ash about Sam and other kids like him?” he asks his donor, watching the four interact.

“Not sure, to be honest.”

Alec isn’t sure it was good idea either.

But Ellen is right on one thing — something big is coming, but he, Sam and Dean will face it together.

They’re family after all.


End file.
